


Sex, Mind Swaps and Video Tape

by EdgarNeeley



Series: Kim Cuckquean [3]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarNeeley/pseuds/EdgarNeeley
Summary: A different version of Mind Games in which Kim and Shego accidentally swap bodies instead of Kim and Ron. Ron is unaware of the switch but Kim and Shego both have sneaky plans that involve him, a video camera and some debauched sex in someone elses body.





	1. Mind Swapped

Ron snapped his fingers in time to the elevator's catchy tune as it descended into Dr. Drakken's lair. Kim and Ron had discovered it after receiving an unusual communication from someone looking like Dr. Drakken but claiming he was Private Cleotus Dobbs. He said the real Drakken had kidnapped him and swapped his brain with a strange machine. He didn't get to say much more because someone he called "the pretty girl that hits" put an end to the call. Fortunately Wade was able to trace it to the Grand Canyon and a small shack that hid an underground entrance.

Reaching the bottom of the elevator Team Possible found a large cavern filled with machines and stacks of unlabeled boxes. Moving stealthily they were unaware that they'd already been spotted by Shego from high atop one of the stacks. For a moment Dr. Drakken's henchwoman considered waiting until the rest of the hired goons were in place but then decided against it; she didn't need any help to take down Kim Possible.

"Missions over Kimmie" Shego said announcing her presence.

"Shego!" exclaimed Kim, "So not" she added as she fell into a combat stance. Shego's hands lit up with green flames and she lunged down at Kim. Grabbing Shego's wrists to keep the flames at bay Kim had nothing left to counter the other woman's momentum. They were both sent tumbling back until they struck one of the large complicated contraptions and jolted loose a pair of metal caps that conveniently landed on them. Suddenly electricity surged around the machine and there was a blinding light.

"Kim!" Ron shouted in alarm and rushed over to her prone body lying next to an equally incapacitated Shego. Realizing that the rest of Drakken's goons were closing in Ron cradled Kim gently in his arms and made a hasty retreat.

* * *

 

Someone was shouting. Kim tried to clear her head but it was like she was waking up from a very deep sleep.

"Shego!"

Kim managed to crack an eyelid and saw a thin man in an army uniform moving his mouth animatedly. Did he say Shego? Had she finished the mission?

The man who was starting to look a lot like the reference photo of Private Dobbs was ranting now. "I leave you to guard the lair for one hour and you let Kim Possible trounce all over it! What do you think would've happened if she'd found my body?!"

Utterly confused Kim tried to sit up but there was something heavy on her chest. Trying to brush it off she discovered it was warm and seemed to be fixed in place. Looking down she was shocked to discover that she had gained several cup sizes and her clothes were different. Since she normally saw them from a different angle it took a moment for Kim to identify the suit and gloves she was wearing as belonging to her arch-nemesis. Like the other change it didn't seem to make any sense at first.

"Shego are you even paying attention to me?" asked Drakken in annoyance. His henchwoman seemed to have become preoccupied with giving herself a very thorough breast exam when she should be listening to all the important things he had to say. That only led him to start another rant about using company time for personal issues.

Kim managed to put all the pieces together. The body of the man in front of her belonged to Private Dobbs but the mind inside it was Dr. Drakken's. And thanks to an accident with that machine she must have swapped bodies with Shego too. Fortunately Drakken was engrossed in his own voice so she wouldn't need to answer anything that only Shego would know. She needed to make an excuse to slip away and find her real body so this bizarre sitch could be ended.

* * *

 

Out of the lair and safe from danger Ron carefully set down Kim's body, though his fingers lingered where they touched the soft warmth of her bare midriff. Looking over her Ron realized that in all the time they had been best friends he had never had the opportunity to openly check out her body up close, at least not since she'd started maturing. Her breasts were small but they were perky and well shaped making them very enticing to a guy his age.

"Kim" he asked trying to wake her up. "Kim" he repeated a little louder, this time giving her a shake. Still she didn't show any signs of awareness, just slow regular breathing. He knew it was wrong but Ron slid his hand higher. He might not get another chance to do this and besides, what Kim didn't know couldn't hurt her.

His hand softly contacted the bottom of her covered breast and he paused, expecting Kim to wake up at that very moment. When she didn't he became braver and palmed one of her boobs to see what it was like to touch it. Liking what he felt he grabbed the other one too and with both hands started groping and comparing them. A sly grin spread across his face as Ron took the time to play with the fun sized prizes his heroics had earned him today.

Shego found it hard to return to wakefulness. She could feel her date getting things started again but oddly she couldn't remember picking up anyone last night. In fact she couldn't remember the previous day ending at all. Groaning at the indignity of being woken so early she opened her eyes to see Possible's sidekick stagger back in panic.

Tightening her fists Shego reached for her flames but they didn't respond. The boy was babbling incoherently and avoiding eye contact so Shego quickly tried to find out why her powers had failed. When she looked down at her hands the color immediately stuck out, she had pink skin again! Then she noticed the cargo pants and bare midriff and realization hit her. Shit! She was in Kim Possible's body. This was all Dr. D's fault, him and his stupid cranial switchy...whatever he had called it.

Feeling at a disadvantage in the body of her teen enemy Shego decided to lay low and not attract attention yet. She had to try acting like Kim Possible until she could figure out how she was going to fix this.

* * *

 

Exploring the lair failed to turn up signs of either Ron or her real body. Kim realized they must have escaped, which probably meant that Ron had no idea that he was in the company of a very different woman. The idea of Ron pressed close to Shego on a cargo plane back to Middleton abruptly led Kim on a very different train of thought.

For months she had been secretly trying to setup Ron with one of the hot girls at school. It wasn't because he'd asked for help or that she was being charitable. It was because of a deep desire of hers to see Ron, the best friend she'd had since pre-k, score with one or better yet several desirable woman.

She couldn't exactly explain why imagining her best friend as a lady conquering stud turned her on so much but it did. Maybe it was the sense of vindication she'd feel after years of the popular girls scoffing at Ron's goofy antics, and by association putting her down as well since they were always viewed as a pair.

To that end Kim had encouraged Tara to pursue her crush on Ron only to watch him be oblivious to her flirting. She'd tried to talk up Ron's strengths to Monique but the dark girl already knew Ron well enough to know he wasn't a muscle bound Casanova. Kim had even gone to the trouble of making sure Bonnie was alone in the locker room before sending in an unaware Ron to find her naked. That hadn't worked either, though at least she'd done Ron a favor since he'd come out with a smile despite the hand print on his cheek.

Kim realized she had a unique opportunity. With this body under her control she could guide Ron into bedding 'Shego' all by herself. Now technically she would be the one having sex with her best friend but if she taped it that would only be true the first time. Back in her own body she'd have a custom-made porno of Ron conquering the green vixen to enjoy and pleasure herself to whenever she wanted. And by keeping the tape a secret nothing would have to change between them, Ron would never know it was her.

* * *

 

Having made it to Middleton without raising suspicion Shego explored Kim's bedroom. The computer was new enough, the bed looked large and comfy but the stuffed animals were definitely too girly for her tastes. With time to think Shego had decided that she needed to take advantage of this freakish situation to destroy Kim Possible once and for all. But it wasn't as easy as it sounded. She couldn't just chop off a finger or get caught robbing a bank; there was no way to be sure how long she would have to live with the consequences before getting her real body back and leaving Kim in the lurch.

A nasty smile appeared on her face as Shego remembered how she'd been woken up. Everyone looked up to Kimmie as a paradigm of goodness and purity, in their eyes she was their world saving teenage heroine. But with the help of that hormone laden sidekick she could ruin all of that. Playing the role of Kim Possible and roping in the boy as her costar she could make a raunchy no holds barred sex tape and hide it until she got her real body back. By threatening Kim with the tape's release she could blackmail her into leaving the hero business for good.

Getting something to record with was easy, there were several spy cameras amongst Kim's gadgets and Shego set them up around the bedroom. For clothing Kim's cheerleading outfit seemed like the best choice to be both sexy and easy to recognize. The last ingredient she needed was the sidekick, Ron Stoppable. Using Kim's communicator she tapped out a short message that should bring him running to her. She was going to rock his world and then bring Kim's crashing down.


	2. Teen Fuck Buddies #7 Starring Kim Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kim's body Shego lays the sluttyness on thick with Ron

"I got your message KP but I don't understand, what exactly is the sitch?" Ron asked with a little shortness of breath as he rushed up the stairs to Kim's attic bedroom. "I mean you don't normally-"

Ron froze before he could complete that sentence. He'd seen Kim in her cheerleading uniform countless times but something seemed off about her appearance. There was a fierce sexuality in the way she was leaning against the dresser, the smile on her face and the way she pieced him with her eyes that he'd never seen in his friend before.

"Why are you dressed for practice?" Ron asked quizzically only to veer into a panic immediately, "Wait, did I forget about a competition? Was that what the message- Do I need to run back and get my Mad Dog costume right now!?"

With Kim's body under her control Shego advanced on Ron like a hungry lioness. She swung Kim's hips provocatively so that Ron had no choice but to notice how lax Middleton High had been in setting their skirt lengths, it seemed like Kim's legs went on forever. "No hot stuff, we've got everything we need right here" Shego purred.

"Everything for, um, what exactly?" Ron asked now nervous in addition to being confused.

"To pick up where you left off. You know, after you rescued me" she answered huskily and pressed into Ron's personal space. He tried to back up but he was already boxed in by the wall.

"What, what were we doing, I don't really remember" Ron deflected as he grew fearful at both Kim's odd demeanor and how close they were to the topic of him slyly feeling her up while she was unconscious. If she knew about that he imagined it would be a very bad day for him considering she was a girl who also knew sixteen styles of kung-fu.

"Well if you need a refresher I think you'd just discovered I have these..." Shego explained helpfully. Ron was so tense that he didn't even realize she'd grabbed his hands until they were pressed to Kim's tits with only some thin fabric to separate them.

"I didn't mean it" Ron squeaked and tried to pull away but Shego held firm, arching her chest to keep Kim's soft breasts squished into his sweaty palms. Kim Possible was clearly forbidden fruit to him and that made Shego grin inwardly at how delightfully evil it was going to be when she got him to taste it on camera.

"Oh but I want you to mean it" Shego replied emphatically, "I've been waiting for you to make a move on these puppies for ages; that's why I never wear a bra." Ron stopped struggling and Shego took it as her cue to push further, "I've wanted to have sexy fun with you but with my reputation on the line I couldn't make the first move."

For Ron it was like he had dodged a bullet only to put one foot over the edge of a cliff. "Heh" he chuckled nervously, "Fun is... fun is good. But are you sure you want to jump into a relationship? I mean we've been best friends for a long time; we're a great team but dating could complicate things."

Shego wanted to roll her eyes, how could a healthy young male be making this difficult? But since she was already acting for the cameras she decided to just lay it on thick. "I didn't say anything about romance. I'm a woman with needs Ron, lewd and immoral needs that no good girl should have and I can't hide them from you any longer. My body has been begging for the right guy to touch it and squeeze it and fuck it in every way imaginable and that guy is you."

The confession left Ron wide-eyed. He'd never suspected that Kim of all people had such a kinky side to her. Getting it on with a hot girl like her was definitely a yes but it still nagged at him that this couldn't be as good as it sounded, there had to be a catch. "So hypothetically, if I said I wanted that too, what would that mean for our friendship?" he asked carefully.

Shego smiled and stepped back knowing she had him now. "We'll still be best friends Ron, we'll just be best friends with benefits now" she answered and grasped the bottom of her shirt, "benefits like these" she added and pulled it over her head, giving him an unobstructed view of Kim's cute a-cup tits standing out proudly from her bare chest.

Seeing such an incentive Ron let go of his anxiety and came forward to claim the offered treats. Squeezing them he took the opportunity to get a close look at Kim's eraser sized nipples standing erect for him. When he tested one with his thumb Shego made an encouraging sound. "You can use your mouth too" she prompted and he eagerly accepted the offer.

Shego smiled at the way he went at her breasts with all the enthusiasm of a hormone guided teen. This footage was going to make a great prelude to Kim's full debasement she thought. "Oh yes I love having my titties sucked on" she said loud and clear for the cameras, "I'm so tired of pretending to be a nice wholesome girl, turn me into a sexy little fuck toy Ron."

Shego let out an authentic moan of pleasure as Ron reacted to her dirty talk by getting more aggressive with his groping. He drew one of her nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around its stiffened point while around it his teeth pressed into her skin. Meanwhile his hands roughly kneaded her other breast and grabbed her ass to pull her close enough to grind himself against her.

Enjoying the warm up she let him continue to have his way with her, moaning and crying out in time to his actions. Wanting some flourish for the camera she flipped Kim's distinctive red hair from one side to the other to emphasize how much vulgar pleasure 'Kim Possible' was getting from being pawed at like a piece of meat.

Ron still couldn't believe it; he had a hot girl's permission to touch her however he liked and it wasn't even the best part. The best part was that it was his best friend and she obviously wanted more. The way she lewdly moaned when he touched her was making his pants increasingly tight. He only wondered how far Kim was going to let him go today.

"Uncomfortable?" remarked Shego who had also noticed he'd become stiff from sampling Kim's goods. "Maybe I can help with that" she offered and smoothly sunk to her knees in front of him. Her experienced fingers made easy work of the fastenings on his pants but she was caught off guard by the slab of meat that popped loose and smacked her in the forehead.

"Now that is something" she said approvingly. Holding the base she angled Ron's big man to get a better look at it in all its glory. Seeing its size her eyes focused on the nearest camera and she curled her lips up in a smirk. When Kim saw this tape she wanted to be sure she understood the message: 'I got to this before you did.'

Focusing back up at Ron she took on a playful tone, "Do you want me to help with this?"

"Help?" Ron asked in confusion but then rushed to answer when his brain caught up, "Oh that help! Yes definitely I want that kind of help."

"So you want me to put this nice hard cock between these soft wet lips and..." Shego trailed of mischievously and ran her cheek against his stiff length until the head of his cock was left waiting before her open mouth.

"Oh yes you're the best KP" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

Shego abruptly frowned and pretended to be scandalized. "But Ron, good girls don't do that" she goaded him, "only a shameless slut would get on her knees and blow a guy she's just friends with."

"But you just..." Ron trailed off. She was agonizingly close, he could feel her breath tickling his sensitive flesh and he desperately wanted her to just lean forward and take him. Wearily he wondered why girls had to be so confusing and contradictory, couldn't they just say what they meant? He just wanted a blowjob!

"Is that what you think I am Ron, a slut?" Shego asked in mock offense. Extending her tongue she let only the very tip touch his dick teasingly. "If I'm a nice respectable girl we'll have stop" she warned, "So tell me what I really am Ron, tell me what the real Kim Possible wants, tell me what a dirty girl I am."

For Ron it seemed wrong to say out loud what she seemed to be asking for; this was the friend he'd known since pre-k, the innocent little girl he'd shared all his childhood memories with. But it was obvious she wanted it bad and Ron had his own pressing needs. Committing himself he decided it was time to man up and do what needed to be done to score some redheaded boo-ya.

"What kind of girl you are?" he repeated back firmly while looking down at her. "You're the kind of girl that invites her friend over and right away starts pushing these at him" he said while roughly cupping one of her breasts, "You're the kind of girl that's been teasing him for years with all those midriff baring tops and raunchy cheer routines and now you're on your knees helping yourself to his cock without even being asked first."

Pointing his finger at her he laid down his accusation "You're a presumptuous little whore who only says she'll stop. But I know you can't Kim and nothing I say about being good or wholesome is going to keep you from eventually putting that dick in your mouth and sucking it like a bitch in heat. So quit messing around and just do it you dirty slut!"

"Mmm, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that" Shego replied and silently congratulated herself on getting him into the role she wanted him to play in this fuck film. Not wanting to deny herself either she immediately engulfed his length and went to work slobbering all over it, bathing it with her tongue so that she could slide her lips along it with ease. Before he arrived she'd expected this to be just a job, fucking some dorky sidekick as part of a scheme, but it was already turning into fun.

You see normally Shego had a type. Big, wide shoulders and covered in muscles. But with what Stoppable was packing she was ready to make an exception. She relished having his dick in her mouth and held nothing back, using all her experience to give him a first class blowjob. Taking him down she applied suction and hummed sending delightful tingles through Ron's shaft.

"Oh man that feels nice KP, you really are hungry bitch. How did you get so good?" Ron whined in pleasure.

"I've had a lot of incentive" Shego replied as her mouth released him and she took over with both hands to give his slicked up dick an energetic hand job. "In school I'm always stuck in class daydreaming about your cock, touching myself when nobody was looking. I've spent a lot of time practicing on fruits and vegetables so I'd be ready for the real thing" she improvised before going back to feeding hungrily on his dick.

"No worries KP from now on it will be the real thing for you" Ron stated assuredly. He had good reason to feel so confident with Kim's mouth bobbing up and down his shaft and her wicked tongue working him like it was an extra appendage. Moaning out loud he let his hips buck weakly to match her movements, his dick eager to feel more of her mouth on him.

Approving of the direction he was hinting at Shego grabbed his hips and pushed her face forward to deep-throat him. She gagged a bit in the process but being a pro at it she didn't miss a beat and set a new pace of short strokes with his dick buried down her throat. Ron was left weak in the knees by the onslaught of pleasure and his hands fell to Kim's head for support.

It was like heaven having his dick pressing against the walls of Kim's tender throat. She was making obscene gagging and slurping sounds while drool leaked from her mouth but nothing seemed to be stopping her from willingly choking herself just for the sake of a blowjob. Winding his fingers into her hair he started thrusting on his own and taking control of how fast and how deep he was fucking her throat.

Rather than stop him Shego pulled at her skirt so that her other hand could reached under her panties and get to her dripping pussy. Her eyes rolled back as she rubbed her clit and let Kim's sidekick keep face fucking her relentlessly. Any discomfort from his juicy dick scraping her tonsils was dulled by the light headedness that came from too little oxygen. Combined with thoughts of how wickedly evil she was and her own manual stimulation Shego was building toward a powerful orgasm.

Ron groaned as he felt Kim shuddering under him and her throat constricting around his cock as a long moan of orgasmic bliss came out as a gurgle. "You really are a whore if you can get off from just sucking my cock" he pronounced and then followed up "speaking of I assume you're ok with me cumming in your mouth when I'm ready, right?"

At that remark Shego snapped out of her blissful haze and freed herself. "Oh no champ, you're not finished yet" she asserted firmly, "You don't get to cum before we've even started the main event." Moving quickly she unfastened her skirt and flopped down on the bed. Ron stared hungrily as Kim's luscious legs swung up and the panties came off too. Laying back Shego spread her legs wide and left no question about her intentions. "There's a virgin pussy here that's hot, wet and waiting for you stud" she beckoned.

"Really?" he exclaimed excitedly, "then get ready for the Ron-man to rock your world" he boldly promised. Running one hand along Kim's thigh he used the other to line up his dick and gently press it against her pussy lips until they parted to let him through. Ron grunted as he began patiently working the head into the tightness of her pink love tunnel.

Shego frowned at him. "Come on, I don't want you to hold back. Only proper girls want their first time to be gentle Ron, sluts want it hard from the get-go" she insisted. Shego wanted to show Kim in a debauched sex tape not a Lifetime romance. "Ram that big rod in as deep as it will go and make me your bitch" she demanded.

"If you say so KP" he replied and slammed forward with all his strength. Faced with a pussy as tight as Kim's there was no way he was going to go all the way on the first stroke so he had to substitute persistence where raw power wasn't enough. Holding her hips tightly he started pounding her at a punishing pace. Following her demand to be made his bitch he focused entirely on his own enjoyment and ignored the question of whether her cries were from pleasure or not.

Fortunately for Shego they were indeed cries of pleasure. His massive tool would have felt great plugging her own pussy but in Kim's body he seemed even bigger, penetrating all the way to her cervix with his long punishing strokes that threatened to smash into her womb. Shego briefly wondered if Kim was on any kind of birth control but decided to leave the answer to that question as a potentially pleasant surprise later.

"I can't believe how tight you are" he growled and lifted her ass into the air. Pulling her legs up to rest on his shoulders he used the new angle to deliver deep powerful thrusts into Kim's newly opened pussy. Loose strands of sweat soaked hair clung to her forehead and she gripped the sheets for dear life as he pushed her into another orgasm without showing any signs of slowing down.

With stamina like this Shego reckoned she could make a whole series of sex tapes, there were so many positions and kinks she could teach him to perform on her. And the best part was she'd enjoy making them as much as she'd enjoy using them to blackmail Kim later. But sadly that wasn't the plan. The plan was to get her own body back sooner rather than later so she didn't have the luxury of spreading Kim's degradation over an entire anthology. If she was going to convince the world that Kim Possible secretly wanted to be a cum dumpster she had to make this video perfect.

"Hey Ron, I know something even tighter than this pussy" Shego said enticingly.

"Tighter?" Ron grunted, "I don't think that's possible KP."

"You won't be saying that once you've tried my ass" Shego replied leaving Ron frozen in stunned silence before she continued, "You didn't think I was going to stop after only letting you break in my mouth and pussy did you? I want you to claim all of my holes and finish making me your personal fuck toy."

Gladly obeying Ron pulled out of her pussy and lifted her butt even higher causing her legs to lose their purchase and topple forward. Her knees were bent up beside her head on the mattress and her back was angled almost vertically. Ron stood up and aimed his pussy juice soaked dick down at her ass. From his vantage point the two seemed terribly mismatched, one huge and bulbous and the other tiny and puckered. "I'm not sure this is possible Kim" he said worryingly.

"Hey, anything is possible for a Possible" replied Shego while trying not to snicker at using Kim's corny family line for something distinctly not family friendly.

Remembering that things always worked out when Kim said that Ron tossed caution to the wind and pushed straight down into her tight butt hole. Shego screamed hysterically at the brutal invasion but as soon as she could control herself started saying lines, both to act the part of dumpster slut Kim and to distract herself from the ass reaming pile driver he was giving her.

"Oh god that's the way I like it" Shego shouted as Ron broke in Kim's ass with about as much care and patience as he spent on his homework. He fucked her with only his own pleasure in mind, convinced now that his friend was a total whore who would love it that way.

"Man you were right KP this is even better than your pussy" said Ron.

"I couldn't agree more" Shego grunted between huffs of exertion as she tried to master the sensation of her ass being split open by a tree trunk. "Promise you'll do this to me everyday" she forced out.

"Everyday?" he questioned between strokes, "but don't we have school and missions and dinner with your folks?"

Shego buried three fingers in her pussy and began working herself intently, she needed to stay in control of her bodies reactions or he'd fuck her brainless before they could finish. "Yes, everyday Ron. I know I have to go back to playing the part of a good girl so I need you to pick up the slack. Use me like a fuck toy every chance you get, don't let me forget I'm your whore even when I have to pretend otherwise."

"You can count on me Kim, it will be my pleasure to use you like the dirty slut you are" Ron replied eagerly. It was like he'd won the lottery only Kim's sexy body was the prize, his to fuck whenever and however he wanted. "Hey, do we need a signal before I grab you or are you ok with it being a surprise when we have sex?"

Shego's eyes lit up and she answered excitedly "Oh the second one, surprise butt sex is the best sex." Kim was going to be in for a wild ride when she got her body back Shego thought wickedly.

The mental image of casually walking up to Kim in the middle of cheer practice and wordlessly bending her over for an impromptu ass fucking in front of the other girls sent Ron past the point of no return. "I'm going to cum!"

"Cum in my mouth just like you asked" Shego begged and pulled her cheeks out while sticking out her tongue. Ron was barely able to get out of her ass before he started spurting great gobs of cum down at her. From that height his aim was far from perfect but he managed to score a few shots into her mouth while the rest crashed down onto her face making a sticky mess.

Upon being released Shego untangled her legs while swallowing down the cum she'd received. "Thanks for giving me what I need Ron, we'll be doing this again real soon. But right now my parents are probably coming home soon so you better get going."

Ron nodded and started getting dressed quickly. The last thing he wanted was for Mr. Possible to discover that he had just sodomized his daughter while calling her a cheap whore.

 

* * *

Meanwhile back at Ron's house a curvy green body waited in his bed wearing only a matching set of black lacy underwear. Kim knew what she wanted, a custom ordered porno featuring Ron as a big strong stud 'defeating' the infamous villain Shego by fucking her into submission.

She was still a bit nervous at the fact that she was going to be secretly playing the part of the villainess but Kim was sure the end result would be worth it. After so many nights dreaming of Ron in bed with other girls the thought that she was finally going to make it a reality had her pussy dripping with anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was almost done this chapter when I found out what I'd written just didn't work so I started over again. Let me know how this version turned out.


	3. The Green Queen Meets Her Match

Kim pulled the delicate scarf through her fingers and enjoyed the familiar feel of silk as it caressed her skin. The thought struck her that since this was Shego's body she maybe should be experiencing Shego's own unique take on what the silk felt like. Yet as far as she could tell there was no difference, this body worked just like her own except for the green skin, darker hair and bigger boobs.

She'd arranged several other scarves along with other things she'd collected around Ron's bedroom. There was some rope, two pairs of handcuffs, a feather and a blindfold among the assorted items. She had thought of chains but didn't know of an easy way to get them on short notice. It wasn't much of a loss since Ron wasn't a werewolf or a vampire and as much as she'd like tonight to resemble an episode of one of her favorite shows like Real Blood or Young Wolf she knew that there would be nothing supernatural about it.

What she truthfully envisioned for her planned encounter between Ron and 'Shego' was a story that was more of a mix between her favorite spy books and her favorite romance novels like '65 Episodes of Grey'. In Kim's mind the tall and attractive hero would enter to find the villainess waiting with an ultimatum. They'd trade barbs and sensual touches as the dark lady led him to her bosom in an effort to trap him only for the dashing hero to gain the upper hand with his wit and powerful good looks.

Tying her down he'd roughly bring her to the edge of pleasure over and over again until she was forced to surrender to his heroic masculinity and give up her evil plan. Won over to his side they'd make passionate love well into the night. It would be in the early morning light that the hero would have to bid her farewell – they lived in different worlds and his duty called to him. The dark lady would understand that but still cherish her night with the incredible man who showed her how to truly love.

Kim was getting wet just thinking about it and her hand went down to stroke her pussy through the thin barrier of Shego's black panties. It had been a convenient surprise to discover that Shego's choice of undergarments was already so sexy. Kim didn't know what she could have found that fit if her partner in mind swapping didn't have an odd taste for wearing matching lace under her battle suit.

With the toys put out and her attire right she was all set to make her fantasy video of Ron winning over Shego with his cock. The hidden cameras had been installed months ago in the dashed hopes that she would be able to push another girl into Ron's arms and then watch the coupling herself. But tonight they'd finally have something to record and Kim would have the kind of video she'd craved, she just needed her man to show up.

 

* * *

 

Ron hadn't gone directly home after the excitement at Kim's house. There was still a lot to process so he'd made a side trip to Bueno Nacho since that was where he usually did his best thinking. Having had time to digest both his food and his thoughts he seemed to have come to terms with the changes in his relationship with Kim so it was time to get a good nights sleep, after all they had school the next day.

But even before he turned on the lights in his room Ron could sense something was wrong. There was a hint of something out of place and a presence too hard to ignore. So he managed not to scream out loud when he flipped the light switch and was greeted by the sight of Shego lounging on his bed.

When he got over the shock that Shego was in his room he also realized that she hadn't brought much with her, clothing wise that is. He couldn't lie to himself that had hadn't stared at her before. While Kim traded quips with her in preparation for their battle it wasn't beyond him to rake his eyes over all the curves her skin tight suit helped to accentuate. Her plasma powers certainly weren't the only thing Shego had been gifted with.

But this was the first time Ron had been able to see her for real, without the suit covering every inch of skin from the neck down. With his eyes unhindered he took in her luscious cleavage suspended in lace. Without the vinyl her curves were even more alluring than before and his gaze became locked on that awesome set of tits so much so that he didn't even notice that Shego had gotten to her feet and was walking toward him. Too occupied ogling her bouncing breasts Ron didn't even notice she was talking to him until a finger helpfully lifted his chin so he was looking at her face only a few inches away.

"Ahh" he gasped and jumped back in fear. The fact that he'd carelessly allowed Kim's greatest foe to casually get within striking distance sent his heart racing.

"Like I said, you're probably wondering why I'm here handsome" Kim in Shego's body purred.

"Um, yeah. That too" Ron said as his eyes still flickered between her face and the other interesting parts of her. "Aren't you usually going after Kim and not me?" he asked.

"Not to worry, I'm positive Kim is somewhere very exciting right now" Kim answered with a laugh at her own little joke.

Ron was on edge now. Shego's behavior was bizarre and she seemed so calm and assured that Kim wasn't going to show up and fight her. She certainly wasn't dressed for a battle despite putting herself in the home of her enemy's sidekick. Furtively scanning the room he noticed the ropes and other bindings and came to the only conclusion he could: Kim had been captured and was being held somewhere, probably close by. She had probably come to his house hungry for another round but because he'd gone to Bueno Nacho it had allowed Shego to get the jump on her instead.

"Alright Shego what do you want?" Ron asked sternly. As much as he wanted to run away he knew that Kim was in trouble and it was up to him to find out where she was and help her.

"That's a secret and I don't give up secrets for free" said Kim as she tried to imitate one of her spy novels. "But I do see something else that I might take in trade for it" she added and wrapped an arm around Ron while tracing a line up his shirt.

Ron tried to remain perfectly still as Shego caressed his chest. He knew how dangerous those hands could be, one wrong move and she could burn through him in an instant. He needed to figure out Shego's plan and he needed to do it fast. But that was easier said than done. She was distracting with all that exposed skin and now she was nibbling his jaw and grinding against him too.

"Aren't you going to play my game pretty boy?" she teased. Kim brushed her hand over his abdomen again feeling the tight muscles there. She'd spent so much time as his friend that she hadn't noticed how sexy he'd really become. Feeling turned on by his unexpectedly fit body she rubbed herself against his crouch and was glad to feel a hard bulge there. At least she could be sure that he was only pretending to not react to her.

In response Ron made a very unmanly squeak "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Finding someone who's willing to play" Kim answered as she loosened his belt and got down onto her knees to work the button on his pants. Getting it all out of the way she was left stunned when Ron's dick was finally standing out at attention for her. Kim hadn't been prepared for such an amazing specimen. She tilted her head to the side in awe trying to comprehend it, to understand how something that big and juicy could be attached to her dorky best friend.

Ron didn't miss the way Shego seemed to be hypnotized by his dick. Realizing this might be the only chance he would get he stretched toward one of the items on the dresser, straining to get it without letting his dick leave her sight. Taking Shego by surprise he suddenly knocked her into the side of his bed with his knee and then immediately dragged her up by the wrists so that he was on her back while he slapped the cuffs on her.

Kim was shocked by the abrupt turn of events. It took a moment of struggling for her to realize that her hands were bound behind her back. It wasn't the smooth talking maneuver she'd envisioned him using but at least Ron had started to play, even if he had maybe cheated a little. Now she was eager to see where he'd take it next.

Pushing her onto her side Ron faced his captive. "Tell me where Kim is!" he demanded.

Kim sent back a pleased smile; he was already playing the dashing hero coming to save his lady. "I'll never-" SLAP. Kim barely started her retort before Ron had struck her, the anger on his face evident. This was the rough part all her books talked about, the way the male lead would asset himself.

"I'm not playing any games Shego, where is Kim?" he demanded again. When the green woman kept smiling at him he slapped her a second time, then his eyes drifted to those big fleshy jugs and on impulse he hit one of them too. Striking that big fleshy globe felt oddly satisfying.

"Oh you're definitely going to play my game if you ever want to see her again" Kim replied, changing her story slightly to match what he was saying. Ron certainly wasn't disappointing when it came to being strong and assertive. She hoped the next torture would be using the feather to try and force a confession out of her.

"A game" he repeated back, "That's all this is to you, a game?" he accused and roughly squeezed the breast he had in frustration. Taking a deep breath he looked at the defiant woman. "Fine, you want to play a game then we will. I think you wanted to start with this" he said and grabbed her chin so he could force open her mouth.

Kim's first taste of dick was a special experience. Her nose was hit by his musky scent and the texture of his shaft was so alluring. She understood why blowjobs were so popular. It occurred to her she that could found this out sooner if she had just by asked to 'practice' with him on any of the occasions they had been alone together. As it was she was having to learn on the job as he poked his dick around in the wetness of her mouth.

It was when she started using her tongue to feel out the length of his hard shaft that he caught her off guard by pressing in further. "Glurp" Kim gagged as he found the entrance to her throat and started forcing his length into it. Kim struggled but her arms were locked behind her back and Ron had a knee pressing into her. Kim instinctively wanted to cry out but couldn't with a thick shaft ramming down her esophagus. She couldn't escape him as he started choking her with his dick trying to get his dick all the way in.

It seemed like forever to Kim but was probably only a minute Ron gave a final push and then pulled out. "What have you done with Kim!?" he demanded again. Neglecting that Shego was coughing and trying to catch her breath Ron grabbed a tit and squeezed as hard as he could. "I could do a lot worse than this if you don't start giving me answers!" he threatened.

Ron knew this wasn't the kind of person he was but right now he was pure rage; Kim's life might be on the line and this smug woman was both the one responsible for it and the only thing keeping him from saving her.

Regaining her senses Kim understood that she was in over her head, this wasn't the love infused slap and a tickle her romances made it out to be. She could stop him right now by revealing that she was Kim and that her mind had been switched into Shego's body. They'd been best friends since pre-k so there were plenty of things that only the two of them knew that she could say to convince him it was the truth.

But then he'd want to know why she hadn't said anything before, why she had been using Shego's body to seduce him. She'd have to confess her secret fetish and let him know what she'd been doing to make it happen.

No, that was too embarrassing a secret decided Kim. Besides she wanted a video of Ron being in charge in the bedroom with another woman and that was exactly what she was getting. It wasn't like she wouldn't be able to handle whatever Ron had in store for her, after all she was Kim Possible and she could do anything. She was going to keep going and it made no sense to her to do it only halfway.

So Kim belted out the best villain laugh she could come up with and rather than beg him to stop she goaded him to go further "Go ahead hero, do your worst."

Outraged by her arrogant defiance Ron pushed her onto her back and climbed up to straddle her shoulders. With a handful of hair on either side of Shego's head he yanked her up to meet his cock and went to work meeting her challenge with a thorough face fucking.

Shego's slobber was all the lubricant he needed to push his bulbous dick head down the narrow confines of her throat and rub it back and forth like he was trying to polish the inside of her gullet clean. Her choking and heaving got no sympathy from Ron and his anger. How dare she take Kim from him he thought, and right after they'd started a new chapter in their relationship. If she was going to try and deny him the sweetness of Kim's skilled mouth then he'd make her pay for it with her own.

Kim couldn't concentrate enough to give her attention to anything in particular. Her throat was being pounded and there was liquid washing up her nose and Ron was slapping her while shouting something, it was such a blind rush. She was sure it would all make sense and be amazing when she had a vibrator and could watch the tape in private but for now she was just hanging on while it all flew by her like a violent storm.

Jerked back there was light again and she could suck in fresh breath. This time she didn't even wait for Ron to ask the question before she laughed and provoked him again, "I'll never tell!" Maybe it was the light headedness or maybe it was the adrenaline making her do it but she just couldn't help but feel incredibly excited to find out how rough and primal Ron would get in his mission to 'save' her.

The rational part of Ron's mind had already realized that Shego wasn't going to give up any information just because he slapped her around a little. As a mercenary she'd probably shrugged off things much worse than what he could dish out. But Ron was disregarding that part of his mind. Shego had given him too many horny thoughts and gotten his dick too hard for him to stop just because it wasn't getting results. He was committed to fucking the answer out of her and he was going to cum as many times as needed to get the job done.

Moving again Ron flipped Shego over so she was getting a face full of his mattress. Careful to avoid her hands he grabbed both of her big butt cheeks so he could feel them while he checked her out. Shego was definitely a woman that looked good whether she was coming or going.

Hooking a finger into her little panties he tried to pull them aside to see more but then in his anger he closed his fist around them and just pulled harder until they snapped off. In hindsight he realized he should have also taken the opportunity to tear up her bra earlier but the night was still young, he'd get back to that eventually.

Reaching between her legs he ran his fingers along her pussy eliciting a muffled moan from her. But Ron didn't want to make her feel good and so he pulled back his hand delivered a hard smack. The muffled yelp told him he'd made his point. Satisfied he lined up his dick and began fucking her without any further fanfare.

With her face rubbing against the sheets with every stroke Kim could only lay there and take it. This wasn't the slow and romantic first time she might have imagined but she already knew this was much a much better turn of events. On their missions it would be Kim shouldering the burden, sweating and pushing herself to go further because the fate of the world was on the line. The fact that Ron rarely took it as seriously only added to the pressure she felt.

School was the same story. He blew off studying despite her reminding him, forgot his responsibilities to the cheer team until she had to call him and when people belittled him for his goofiness it would fall to Kim to defend him and stress over their collective reputation.

But right now none of that mattered. Ron was totally in charge and he wasn't disappointing her. The way his dick was slamming into her was driving her wild and making her moan lewdly into the sheets. Her pussy hadn't been properly prepared for the initial penetration but that rough discomfort just made it better. It reminded her that she didn't have a choice in the matter, she wasn't the one who had to think and consider and choose the right thing. She was utterly free to just lie there and take his dick however he wanted to give it to her.

She still wanted to see him with other girls, to be vindicated by showing all the doubters that her best friend was a stud, not a loser. But now she wouldn't mind having the chance to cut loose, forget her troubles and just surrender to him on occasion. To let Ron take ownership of her body and fuck away all the stress she carried with her.

On the other end Ron could feel the way Shego's pussy was clenching around his dick as he tried to penetrate her further. "This isn't for you to enjoy Shego, this is for you to tell me what you've done with Kim" he said in frustration.

"Maybe you just need to do me harder, hero" panted Kim. But instead of feeling him pickup speed he stopped and pulled out. About to complain her eyes widened when she felt his dick poking at her other hole and then force its way in. Kim screeched at the intrusion which seemed to be Ron's cue to slam down with all his weight and bury himself to the hilt in her ass.

"This is what you wanted, right?" asked Ron unsympathetically as he started plowing her ass. Shego's shrieks and cries confirmed that she was no longer mocking him. It made him proud that he'd found a way to maximize both his pleasure and Shego's punishment at the same time. He couldn't fight her in the way Kim could but he was going to pay her back all the same for the many times she'd tried to hurt his best friend. He wasn't just going to make her give up Kim's location he was going to make sure she never thought about giving them trouble again.

However that wasn't exactly the lesson Kim was learning in Shego's place. Being fucked up the ass with a monster cock hurt but it was a good kind of hurt as far as Kim was concerned. With the adrenaline pumping through her veins the sensation was almost as pleasurable as it was painful.

It was also obscenely thrilling how it felt feeling Ron violently claim her last virginity, how powerful he was, how dominant he'd turned out. Under his firm hand she was no longer Kim Possible the girl with the world on her shoulders, she was Ron's happy fuck slave whose only responsibility now was to have orgasms.

Ron smacked into her ass until his own dick started getting sore, he wanted to give it to Shego raw but that meant he was getting it that way too. Pulling out Ron grabbed Shego's shoulder and turned her back over intent on getting his dick slick again.

"Open up" he commanded as he got back onto her chest. Worn out Kim didn't immediately comprehend the situation and was going to obey him. Then it hit her that he wanted to fuck her mouth again right after his dick had been in her ass. Reversing course she clamped her mouth shut. Today was not the day she wanted to find out whether she liked ass to mouth.

Ron frowned at her defiance. "I said open up" he repeated and twisted one of her nipples to emphasize his point. Shego flinched but kept her mouth shut. Ron pushed his dick against her uncooperative lips and then pinched her nostrils closed. "You're taking this one way or another" he warned.

Kim fought the urge to open her mouth but it was a losing battle. She needed to breath and there was an easy way to do it, she just had to part her lips. She clenched them together hard until the instinct became too much and with a dread she felt them opening by their own accord.

They were interrupted by a ringtone from Ron's pants. He knew he had Shego at his mercy but that message could be important, it could be about Kim. Abandoning her on the bed he grabbed the Kimmunicator and moved out of earshot. In the hallway Ron pressed the button to answer the call. "What have you got Wade, is it something about Kim?" Ron asked.

Wade looked a bit surprised, "How'd you know? I got a hit showing she chartered a small plane but her Kimmunicator is turned off, did she mention anything to you about a new mission?"

"Are you sure it was her, how long ago was she there?" Ron asked. Maybe he had a lead on Kim after all.

"It looks like she showed up about an hour ago" answered Wade while tapping away at his keyboard, "cameras show she made the reservation through their front office and the flight took off only a few minutes ago."

Ron thought back. That meant Kim must have gone to the airport right after he left, there was no time in between for her to have come to his house and encounter Shego. And that meant that Shego never had Kim to begin with! "Thanks Wade, I'll talk to you later" he said and turned back to his room.

Opening the door Ron found the bed was empty. Nervously looking around he realized Shego wasn't around anymore and a cool breeze was now coming in the window. Looking out he could see no sign of Shego lingering, she'd already made her escape. Ron really needed some sleep; this had been the strangest day.


	4. Everything Returns To (The New) Normal: Part 1

Kim silently rappelled down the elevator shaft of Dr. Drakken's secret base. With Shego's body she had expected to be able to walk right in and inspect the mind swapping machine without any problems. After she'd finished using the buxom body to complete her personal mission she was eager to figure out how the process of reversing things would work.

However when she arrived at the surface the entire area was cordoned off by the army and soldiers were roaming everywhere. If she had looked like herself, a world renowned teen hero, she would have just asked to speak to whoever was in charge. But since she looked like an internationally wanted criminal she was instead at risked of being arrested or even shot on sight. Kim had no choice but to remain hidden.

Slipping past another group of soldiers she noticed they were packing Drakken's equipment into boxes and slowly carting it away. Moving beyond the area they where working on she finally found the room containing the contraption that started her body swapping sitch. Kim carefully closed the door behind her wondering how she was going to deal with a piece of equipment so big and complex looking.

"Hello princess" said an oddly familiar voice.

From the corner of the room Kim saw her own body step out of the shadows and strut towards her. It was a bit unsettling seeing herself this way; she'd never realized how alluring that mission outfit looked on her. Combined with all the exposed midriff it was bordering on obscene how low her pants sat on her hips. No wonder some of her male villains seemed so clumsy and distracted.

"So it seems we both came here with the idea of securing the doohickey" Shego observed. "But" she warned holding up a finger, "according to the General upstairs, who by the way was very helpful and trusting, the soldier boys plan to take all of this away to be destroyed."

Kim's breath hitched in her throat. If they destroyed the machine she'd be trapped in Shego's body forever!

Shego seemed to share her concern and kept talking. "Apparently without the real me guarding the prisoner he escaped and called for the army. After they stormed this place and switched him back they decided that all of Dr. D's science stuff was a 'Danger to National Security'" Shego said while making air quotes with her fingers. "So I'm proposing a deal... we skip the fighting and use this thing to get our own bodies back before it gets too complicated for either of us" she offered.

* * *

 

Fortunately Shego had helped Dr. Drakken make his own switch so it only took a minute to get them both hooked up and the lever pulled. A beam of electricity passed over them and when a groggily Kim opened her eyes again she was looking at Shego, green skin and all.

Shego regained her senses at the same time too and stood up only to feel vinyl in weird places. She didn't know why Kim had decided to go commando but it wasn't the most important thing on her mind right now. Secure in her own body Shego just couldn't resist the chance to finally reveal her triumph and rub it in Kim Possible's face.

"Well Kimmie it looks like everything is back the way it should be" said Shego, "Once again I'm the delightfully gorgeous and evil villain and you're the virtuous hero come here to stop me." Then Shego's face twisted into a mocking smile to deliver the punch line "But people won't think you're so virtuous once they've seen what I, or rather what you were doing today."

"Ok Shego what did you frame me for stealing?" Kim responded angrily.

"I didn't steal anything" replied Shego, "well maybe your sidekick's virginity. No I made a tape that's now in a very safe place that shows you enjoying time with your supposedly platonic friend in a way that's definitely not family friendly."

"You used the swap as a way to sleep with Ron too?" Kim blurted out.

"I'm sorry come again?" said a flustered Shego.

Tapping her index fingers together bashfully Kim tried to explain "Well you see the thing is I had this fantasy, and um, that sort of, kind of, involved you and Ron. And when I had your body and a camera to film it and well..."

Kim kept talking but Shego's mind was already racing at the implications. Having people know she had sex with Stoppable didn't seem so bad after she'd seen what he was packing for herself. But what was making her blood boil was that her own part had been portrayed by an inexperienced girl who was getting embarrassed just trying to say that she had sex. Shego had no doubt in her mind that Possible had made her look like some dopey love struck virgin on camera.

For that insult alone Shego wanted to forgo going easy on her just because she was in high school and tear Kim Possible apart. But that wouldn't solve things, the tape would still be out there and if any of her peers in the villain community ever saw it she'd be a laughing stock. Only Drakken's plan were supposed to backfire this badly she mused.

"Fine" Shego gritted out, "Both of us have a tape, and both of us don't want the other tape going public." Taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself Shego made the only acceptable choice. "I'll make sure my tape never sees the light of day if you do the same with yours. We both pretend this stupid body swap never happened and we never mention it again, not to each other, not to Stoppable, not to anyone!" she stressed.

Kim considered Shego's offer, more cautious this time but she couldn't see a bad side, especially since it was Shego who had the real blackmail material. She certainly didn't want Ron to find out that she'd tricked him, their friendship could be ruined. If she agreed then Shego would stay quiet on her end. And through all of it she would get to keep her very special tape. With a nod she answered "It's a deal."

* * *

 

Kim rearranged the books in her locker in preparation for the beginning of the school day. After getting home late she hadn't gotten much sleep, though that wasn't unusual for a girl who regularly saved the world.

But it had severely limited how much time she had to find the recording of what Shego had done in her body. Locating the automatic backups was easy but she could only watch up to the point where her doppelganger had exposed her tits for Ron before it was time to leave for school.

"Morning Kim!"

"Hey KP how's it going?"

Ron and Monique both approached Kim just as she found the math book she needed.

"You've got Miss Whisp for first period right?" asked Monique, "I heard she got served some kind of court order so Mr. Barkin is probably there with a pop quiz instead of her." Kim nodded and began to gossip about it with Monique while Ron slipped past to take his usual place at her side.

Kim was accustomed to the two of them squeezing by in each other's personal space but today a pressure persisted on her backside. She spared a glance toward Ron to see what the trouble was but he was just standing there nonchalantly. She got her answer when the pressure resolved into a hand that squeezed down on her ass possessively and didn't let go.

"You still with me girl?" Monique inquired.

Kim blinked and realized she'd trailed off mid-sentence. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that" she recovered and quickly finished her remark. Ron was being shockingly handsy with her and she had no idea how to react. She'd agreed with Shego to keep their switch a secret so she didn't want to do anything that would raise his suspicions. Until she watched the tape she'd have to wing it and hope Ron didn't notice.

Fortunately Monique couldn't see where his hand was and when their conversation wrapped up the other girl left for class. Kim would have followed too but Ron steered her into the alcove at the end of the lockers where they'd be hidden from casual glances.

"So Kim how are you really doing this morning" he asked like there was an extra meaning she was supposed to understand. He then caught her by off guard by brashly fondling one of her breasts. "Mmm no bra" he observed, "my slut is off to a good start."

Flustered Kim could only echo "Right, a good start" in response. Ron flashed a leering smile at her prompting Kim to babble off something about the bell and making a dash for class. Embarrassed she clutched the book to her chest so that nobody would see the stiff nipples poking through her shirt. She couldn't understand why she was so aroused by Ron's new lewd and presumptuous attitude toward her.

* * *

 

At lunch Kim thought of sitting with Ron and their friends but at the last moment saw her lab partner and took the excuse to sit with her instead and talk about their shared mid-term project. That turned out to be a bad decision when Kim learned that she was the only one who had been working on it and spent her time fruitlessly trying to explain how important it was to their final grade. As it was the lunch period was almost over when Ron finally caught up to her in the hall.

"Slow down KP, what's the rush?" he asked.

"I've got history in 15 minutes; if I make it to class early I can get a head start copying the notes on the board" Kim explained. She didn't want to say that she'd been avoiding him, worried about what he might do and equally what her honest reaction would be. Kim's cheeks were getting red just thinking about the possibilities.

"But you can't learn about history on an empty stomach" he lobbed back cheerfully.

"Ron" she sighed, "We just ate lunch. Remember?" Kim couldn't decide if she should be happy or irritated that he seemed to be back to his goofy old self.

Ron's face suddenly took on a more serious expression. "You know I wasn't talking about food" he stated.

His reaction left Kim puzzled and full of questions. Concerned she silently let him take her in tow to a rarely used supply room they sometimes commandeered for mission use. She locked the door so they wouldn't be overheard and then turned to him looking for answers. "Alright spill Ron, what's this all about?"

"Oh Kim, Kim, Kim" he tutted. "I know you like to keep up appearances but there's no point denying it when we're alone" he said as he stepped close enough that his grin dominated her field of view. She wanted to argue with him but he just calmly shook his head. "We've got class soon so you better get to work fast" he insisted and used her shoulders to guide her to down onto her knees. Kim's eyes bulged out as she came face to face with his exposed penis already hanging out.

Ron remembered what Kim had asked him to do. This was all a game to her, playing at being an innocent good girl. And his part was to remind her that she was a whore and help instigate the heaps of forbidden sex she secretly wanted. "I know you've been wet with anticipation for this all morning, it must be unbearable for a girl like you to go around without fresh cum in her belly" he said.

"Umm..." Kim mumbled. It hit her that he was serious; he really thought she would casually give him a blowjob at school minutes before they went to class. Just what had Shego said to Ron she wondered?

Inferring that Kim's 'pretend' hesitation was a signal that she wanted even more lewd encouragement he slapped his dick across her cheek. "Come on I know you're a slut KP, why else would you be here on your knees about to suck a dick in the school's supply closet" he goaded.

Ron did have one thing right thought Kim. Going along with this would be crossing a line and making her a total slut. It would be wrong and irresponsible to wrap her lips around that juicy sausage, wrong to milk it for all that tasty cum he was saving for her, wrong to want to be Ron's personal whore.

But it wasn't really her choice she began to rationalize. Yes, it was really Ron who was making her do this she thought as her mouth opened wide. She didn't have any choice in the matter she repeated to herself as her face leaned forward and engulfed his length.

The taste was as good as she remembered it, maybe even better now that she was experiencing it through her own lips. Kim's taboo excitement grew as she circled the head with her tongue to explore every little angle and surface it offered. With her lips she sucked down on it and leaned back slightly as if she could just pull on his dick and it would telescope out to its full length.

While the biology didn't work that way Kim's actions were still having the desired effect. Ron moaned as blood rushed to expand his penis into the long rigid love stick Kim remembered from last night. Sucking at him hard she eventually pulled her lips off making a loud pop and grasped him by the base so she could start licking his shaft at the bottom and then work her way up.

"Oh yeah, you're such a greedy slut Kim. Make sure you get every inch before you put it back into that cum receptacle you call a mouth" Ron commanded.

Kim's cheeks flushed at the way Ron was talking to her. Normally she'd chide him for being even slightly rude but the way he was taking charge and breaking all her rules was so much of a turn on. Once she'd fulfilled his demand for a tongue bath his hard penis disappeared back into her mouth and she continued to please him.

Working on sliding and sucking Kim pushed a stray hair away from her face and wondered if this was going to be an everyday occurrence. There was already a part of her that was seeing this as a kind of stress relief, a time when Ron could take control and release her from her worries. She was trying to ignore the other part of her that said she just really loved sucking dick.

Dropping her hands Kim continued bobbing her head on his glistening shaft. In her mind she wondered if Ron would take her the same way he took 'Shego' last night, grabbing her and manhandling his impressive cock down her throat. It wouldn't be a long negotiation where the choice and responsibility ultimately fell on her; he'd just take complete control and use her body to satisfy his manly lust.

Wrapped up in that fantasy her anticipation for when he might start grew and Kim began pushing her lips further and further down his length each time, 'preparing herself for the inevitable' she reasoned. With her hand she clawed at the material of her jeans in a frantic attempt to rub her pussy and satisfy the burning itch the waiting gave her.

Finally Kim couldn't bear the delay any longer and brought Ron's hands firmly to the back of her head. Presented with the invitation he made no hesitation before pulling her down and thrusting forward with his hips. Like a battering ram the head of his dick punched through the entrance to her throat and slammed into the soft tissue beyond with bruising force. Kim's shoulders, chest and stomach all jerked in time with her gag reflex making her body shudder as she struggled to accept his massive length.

"So you like it this way slut?" Ron asked rhetorically. It hadn't known that Kim would want it so rough today but he was happy to fill her desires. And he had to admit that after the skilled deep throating she gave him yesterday this was the next logical step, a full on face fucking. Doing it like this made her reactions feel so much more natural and unrehearsed, the way her throat muscles squeezed him as she let herself gag and choke wildly on his dick was an awesome new kind of pleasure.

Gripping her hair tightly Ron made sure that Kim got the kind of slutty schoolgirl experience she seemed to want. The flood of drool she was creating made it easy to thrust his hips harder so that his dick hammered into her mouth to the accompaniment of more wet heaving sounds from Kim. She was making this so much better than the simple blowjob he'd been expecting and he wanted to make this as exciting as Kim expected it to be in return.

Kim was in heaven. He was barely even letting her get a breath in and that suited her just fine. Being treated so roughly left no room in her mind for due dates or terrible lab partners or other tedious annoyances. All she could focus on was the pinching grip on her hair, the salty taste of her own tears reaching her lips and the huge block of meat tearing through her esophagus.

"I'm cumming KP" announced Ron.

Kim desperately wanted to cum too and while one hand continued rubbing her pussy through her jeans the other reached up and roughly twisted a nipple making her vision swim as she tipped over the edge. Then a bitter taste hit her tongue and Kim realized she was sampling Ron's semen for the first time. She swallowed it like an eager puppy and lapped at his dick as he withdrew.

After they'd both managed to set their clothes straight Kim checked if the coast was clear. Just as she slipped out the door Ron caught her by the arm and whispered "Now you've got something real to think about while you're touching yourself in class." His comment left her with a feeling of foreboding. Not because she'd ever done that but because now that he'd said it she wondered if she could resist the urge to make it true.

* * *

 

In the locker room Kim watched out of the corner of her eye as Tara held one plump breast and adjusted the fit of her sports bra around it. She wasn't jealous that Tara was so nicely endowed but she couldn't help but think how much nicer those boobs would look wrapped around Ron's dick. Today that fantasy felt like it might be a little closer to becoming a reality.

Finished getting dressed in her cheer uniform Tara got up and closed her locker. "I'll see you out there Kim, I'm really excited about that new routine you promised" she gushed and exited to the gym leaving Kim as the last girl still getting ready.

She knew she needed to get moving, there was a lot to go over today and she'd wasted enough time thinking about other woman being with Ron. She finished tightening her laces and was ready to go when she recognized a presence behind her. "Ron!" she whispered loudly and turn her head to confirm it was him behind her, "You can't be in the girl's locker room!"

"Relax we're the only ones here Kim" he answered and wrapped his arms around her. "And I don't think you really want me to leave" he added and squeezed her uniformed tits while pressing the stiff lump in his pants into her behind.

Kim stifled a moan; this new grabby Ron was both a blessing and a curse. "Well then you can stay but I have to go. I've got a tough list of jumps and dismounts I have to instruct the team on today" she argued.

"You and I should practice some mounting first" replied Ron with a light hip thrust into her behind.

Rolling her eyes at his bad pun Kim stepped out of reach began walking down the row of lockers. He was being absurd and Kim knew she didn't need to respond, just go straight out that door. In her head Tara's voice reminded her that the girls were waiting; 'I'm really excited about that new routine you promised'.

But then other imaginary voices joined it. 'You checked all the flips right?' asked Liz's. Then Marcella's complained 'Did you remembered I don't want to be on the bottom of the pyramid anymore Kim?' Then the voices of Bonnie, Hope, Jessica and Crystal all started demanding her attention too. 'When are you going to look at those new uniform designs I suggested?' 'Can you reschedule our next practice Kim?' 'Where is the music list?' 'Kim, will the fundraising…'

She stopped abruptly and looked over her shoulder. "Maybe I do need a refresher on that Ron" she said carefully and then committing herself she reached under her skirt and peeled off her bloomers, "Will you show me what to do?"

It seemed to take no time at all for Ron to not only get behind her again but to also divest himself of his pants, letting his erect penis stand in the gap between her legs. "First you need to get warmed up KP" he instructed.

This time Kim didn't hold back her moans as his hands went to work. He caressed his way up her thighs and traveled under her skirt to confirm that she was now bottomless. While his fingers gently tested her pussy his dick tapped against her inner thigh letting her know how hard he was for her. He shifted them so that his length could rub close to its target while he continued elsewhere.

Always a bit of a tit man Ron's hands wouldn't settle for a clothed touch this time. Kim arched against him in arousal as he pulled aside any clothing that dared get between him and her two special gifts. Dominantly he squeezed and kneaded her breasts to Kim's delight. "You're not getting out of here until you've gotten a proper fucking" he promised.

"Mmm" was all that Kim replied as she closed her eyes and let him have his way with her. She was really going to do this she thought, have sex while her team waited just on the other side of that wall. Then she corrected herself; she was going to be taken and fucked hard and there was nothing that could be done about it.

Ron was back to her pussy with one hand on her hip and the other holding his dick. He rubbed it up and down her slit gathering the juices she was copiously providing and then pressed only the head inside before retreating, teasing her to the point of madness with what was coming.

"Say it Kim, tell me what we're about to do" he whispered in her ear.

"Please..." Kim whined. Her pussy was begging to be filled and yet he kept delaying.

Ron wasn't going to make it easy for her. He still remembered that first blowjob in her room and how much she had toyed with him. "No Kim, you have to tell me first. Tell me what we're doing" he insisted.

She wanted him to just get on with it but she knew he was demanding something else too, something even more debauched from her. "We're having sex in the locker room right before practice Ron" Kim pleaded and then surrendered entirely to his mad desires, "The captain of the cheerleaders is about to get her slutty pussy fucked by the team's mascot. Do it Mad Dog, make me your bitch!"

"Good girl" he answered and carefully lined up his wetted dick. Kim was going to love getting that surprise she asked for thought Ron and drove forward to bury himself inside her unsuspecting ass.

Kim only let out part of a scream before she clamped her lips shut and tightly gripped the edge of the lockers. Before she'd managed to collect herself from the initial shock he had already started pistoning in and out of her tender behind, gripping her hips to keep her steady. "Guh, ooh, ooh, ah" blubbered Kim incoherently as she tried to keep her voice down while she was sodomized against the cold bank of steel doors.

It took a few seconds for her to reach that magic state where she completely lost her normal train of thought, where it was just raw sensation going through her, pleasure and pain and everything in-between just washed into one exciting buzz.

Here Kim was in bliss. All the heavy responsibility she normally carried just evaporated away and she was left as a simple fuck toy, a slave to Ron's dick with no expectations or worries beyond simply being here. "Yessss" she droned with a dumb smile on her face as she felt Ron filling her colon with thick cock, slamming hard into her so that she could feel every bit of him.

"You're the fuckin' best KP" Ron exclaimed as her tight ass made quick work of his dick, every thrust felt exquisite and it was getting harder and harder to hold himself back. His concerns about blowing too soon were only allayed by the knowledge that he could do this to her every day; Ron felt like the luckiest guy on earth.

Kim drooled in mindless pleasure while her body jostled against the locker with each perverted thrust. The cold friction scraped against her nipples but to Kim it was all good and she rode the waves of orgasmic delight that followed. In her haze she could hear Ron asking about cumming inside her or if she was going to swallow.

That snapped a trace of awareness into Kim's brain as she tried to understand why that was important, if he came now it simply meant she'd get to feel his warm goo bubbling up inside her. But then she made the connection, she still had practice after and there was no way she could do high kicks and pyramid stands with cum leaking out of her ass, not if she didn't want everyone to know what she'd been doing.

With the decision seemingly made for her Kim extracted herself and quickly dropped to her knees in front of Ron. He was about to jerk off into her mouth but she beat him to it, already fixated on the path she'd convinced herself was the only available option.

Wrapping her lips around his dick she sucked on him with vigor. Her mind told her this was sick and wrong but she didn't allow herself to hesitate for even a second and threw herself into finishing him off with her lips and tongue latching onto the dick that had just been in her dirtiest place.

"Oh man doing ass to mouth, you really are the biggest slut in school" exclaimed Ron as he came hard and flooded Kim's mouth with his messy spunk. As she gulped it all down Kim couldn't find any reason to disagree with him. She was Ron's slut now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to everyone who's stuck around long enough to read this, I know updates are slow. Let me know what you think of this chapter and Kim's new daily life. As the title of this chapter suggests there is more coming; one more chapter before this story is done. 
> 
> However there will probably be a short story before that, a smutty variation on A Christmas Carol involving Ron and his many lovely ladies. If you have a better title to suggestion than "A Kim-mas Carol" I'd love to hear it in the comments.


	5. Everything Returns To (The New) Normal: Part 2

Ron dropped his knapsack at the door and made his up the stairs with a happy bounce in his step. Today had been just as exciting as yesterday and while his teenage libido could handle going a few more rounds he didn't want to risk overdoing it with Kim so soon.

Today she'd managed to surprise him again and that was certainly saying something considering that yesterday's surprise was the reveal that his best friend of many years was secretly a cock hungry slut who wanted him to constantly bone her. Today's revelation, that she liked being treated rough and fucked hard, was still working its way through his system.

He still wasn't sure what exactly he should do next. Kim obviously enjoyed being surprised so that meant it was on him to think of newer and more perverted activities to spring on her, acts that could satisfy her lust to be fucked and used like an object.

As he made his way to his room he remembered the various restraints Shego had brought with her last night. Thinking of Kim's cheerleader flexibility he wondered if she'd like him to tie her up, maybe push her ankles above her head and then bind her wrists to them and to each other leaving her totally immobile. She'd be left defenseless and at the mercy of his cock, just how she seemed to like it.

As he walked through the door he started scanning for the blindfold Shego had left behind, thinking it could be the finishing touch on his bondage plan. But as looked around the first thing he found was Shego herself waiting for him.

Ron tried not to jump at the sight of Kim's arch nemesis standing there with a predatory gleam. This time she was in her normal black and green costume so he at least he wasn't quite so distracted by her sexy body this time. He reminded himself that he was also smart to her tricks now, she wouldn't fool him into thinking she was holding Kim twice.

"Nice night Stoppable, I hope you don't mind that I just let myself in" said Shego with a thick drop of sarcasm.

Ron tried not to show his fear. "Um, no problem at all. Make yourself at home" he said trying to project a false air of friendliness. Ron was guessing that she wanted revenge for when he fucked her in the ass last night. The best strategy would be to disarm her before she made her move, while they were still exchanging pleasantries. Once he had her hands safely bound again he could decide if he should finish what he'd started.

"So crazy weather we've been having right?" he asked trying desperately to seem casual and unthreatening. But at the same time he lunged forward and grabbed her arm so he could twist it behind her back. Or he would have if Shego hadn't effortlessly caught his wrist at the first sign of movement. Her eyes hadn't even left his face.

"There's no need for that Stoppable, I think you must have gotten the wrong impression of me yesterday" remarked Shego calmly. In truth Shego wanted to wipe away whatever impression Kim Possible might have left with him and she already knew exactly what she was going to replace it with.

"Now unless you want things to go very badly for you I'd suggest you stand perfectly still and don't flinch" she threatened as her free hand burst into bright green flames. The fire condensed into a single glowing point at the end of her finger that she extended toward Ron's heart. Ron tugged but her hold on his wrist was like steel and escape seemed impossible as the ball of green fire came forward.

Closing his eyes tightly as his impending doom approached Ron felt a prick of warmth make contact but it didn't yet begin to burn. Instead the warm spot traced a path along his chest, running over his shoulders and under her arms and stopping at his waist before it receded. He opened his eyes to realize he was miraculously unharmed. The same however couldn't be said for his shirt as the masterfully carved pieces of fabric gently slid off his body and landed on the floor.

Ron had witnessed Shego fighting Kim from a distance but had never gotten such an up close look at how powerful and proficient she really was with her powers. He had to admit that Shego was right on one thing, she was much more dangerous than she'd seemed to be yesterday.

"Mmm, that's a little better" remarked Shego as her eyes admired his compact musculature. Starting just above the waist she lightly caressed his chest sending shivers down Ron's spine. Leaving her hand just above his heart she guided him backwards until his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards. When he tried to sit back up Shego stopped him with a light but firm touch. "Hands stay at your sides Stoppable. I'm the one in charge and you don't want to find out what happens if you move without my say so" she warned.

"Ok" gulped Ron and tried to stay as still as possible as Shego pushed his knees apart and made herself at home between his legs. Smiling at his crouch Shego held up her index finger and ignited it with a green glow again causing Ron to take a sharp intake of breath as he clenched up but otherwise did his best to remain perfectly still.

That was well advised as with careful precision Shego proceeded to give the rest of his clothes the same treatment as his shirt, slicing his pants and boxers into neat little squares of fabric that fell down and littered the floor. She frowned slightly at the sight of his penis, still soft and unready but quickly shrugged it off.

"Eyes here" she decreed and stood back up arching her chest forward as she ran her hands down her side. Slowly turning around so he could take a good look she gave Ron a view of her back with her firm butt sticking out as she reached behind herself and tugged on a zipper that undid the back of her costume. Sliding it off her arms she let it hang around her waist while she unclipped her bra, giving Ron a view of her bare back.

Turning around with a sway in her hips and a smirk on her lips Shego kept one arm hiding her bust from view. But Ron was eager to see more and began to unconsciously sit up, moving his face closer and closer to the tempting target. A disapproving finger was raised making Ron grimace as he realized his potentially fatal mistake.

"Last chance sidekick, I decide when you can move and right now I want you to lie still" she threatened and Ron snapped back immediately. "Good boy" she cooed and brought her free hand up, shifting carefully so that she had a hand covering each breast. "I know it's hard to just look" she said feeling smug at his obvious reaction, "I bet you've been wanting a real pair like these and not some pointy little strawberries huh?"

Ron knew he should really be scared in this situation but his brain and his dick didn't always talk with each other. As Shego shifted from covering them to presenting her generous tits his cock came to attention and made Shego break out in a toothy grin. "Tonight you belong to me Stoppable" she declared as she eyed his erection and knelt down again between his legs.

Since the moment she'd discovered what Kim's dorky sidekick was packing Shego had known she'd be back for more. Running her lips along his shaft she extended her tongue to taste it again, moaning with anticipation of where she intended to put his thick meatsicle as soon as her mouth had been satisfied.

Greedily she engulfed him and on sucked on his dick with enthusiasm. The size, the warmth, the texture were all right for her and she hummed a contented "Mmm" while she held him between her lips sending a shiver up Ron's spine. "In case I didn't mention it before you're not allowed to cum until I say so" she quickly noted and then went back down, holding him at the base while her head bobbed up and down lathering him in her spit.

Ron dug his fingers into the mattress trying with all his might to keep himself under control. She was just so good at this and he squeaked as her tongue found more and more spots on his penis that were extra sensitive to her dexterous touch.

"Oh god" he groaned in bizarre mixture of gratification and dismay. Shego was taking him into her throat and he knew this must be the end because there was no way he was going to be able to take this for long without blasting a giant load of cum down her gullet. She seemed to have totally conquered her gag reflex and was effortlessly feeding him past the entrance to her throat as her face lunged fast and deep down his length.

As he neared his breaking point Shego finally relented and backed away, wiping off the cascade of drool that spilled from her lips. Getting up she started taking off on the rest of her clothes, kicking off her boots and working the skintight material down her legs which gave Ron a few precious minutes to collect himself.

"From now on this is the way it's going to be" she explained while flicking away her panties, "I'm going to go easy on your precious Kimmie so she won't get hurt finding out that kung-fu can't block one thousand degree flames." She then crawled on top of Ron and brought her face down close to his. "But in return you're now going to be my boy toy whenever I feel like having some fun" she purred.

Ron smiled nervously, those inescapable green eyes where so close. "Um, do I-"

Shego silenced him with a finger on his lips, "Oh you'll be getting some too but remember that I always come first, and I mean that both figuratively and literally."

Cupping his cheek Shego closed the distance and kissed him. Not with a friendly peck or a soft romantic embrace but with a bruising attack on his lips. Her teeth nipped at him and her tongue forced its way into his mouth so he'd know which one of them was in charge.

Laying there wide eyed Ron tried not to do anything that would get him flame broiled but it wasn't easy with so many things going on. Bent down to suck his face like this her generous boobs pressed against his bare chest, shifting and jiggling as she turned her head to better reach his tonsils. He could feel the damp heat between her legs as it pressed against his hard dick, her wanting pussy lips teasing the side of his shaft.

Finally she'd had enough of his mouth and took hold of his dick. "You're going to stay nice and hard until I've gotten my fill of this, you understand? If you're good maybe I'll have a reward for you" she said and sunk her pussy down around his aching member.

Groaning she flexed her hips and circled against his crotch, grinding his cock around inside her burning snatch. Putting her hands on his chest she lifted up and then slammed down, repeating the motion to create a series of hard slapping sounds as her butt and his thighs collided with each other. "Fuck yeah Stoppable, give me that hard dick and don't hold any of it back" she screamed and dug her nails into his chest while riding him harder.

The sharp pain from where she drew thin spots of blood was something of a blessing observed Ron. It helped him keep his mind focused and follow Shego's instructions since every other instinct in him either wanted to flood her pussy with his seed or reach up and grab at those tempting globes bouncing only inches away, both potentially fatal choices.

Catching where his attention was Shego smirked at him. "Do you think if you give me an orgasm I'll let you touch them?" she asked and leaned forward so the boobs in question dipped within a hair of Ron's drooling lips. "How many more will you have to give me before I'll wrap them around your dick? I bet you'd love that Stoppable; Kimmie doesn't have the tits to jack you off and make you cum on her face, but I do if you manage to make me happy enough."

Ron's groan of frustration only made Shego happier. "You're all mine now and I'm using this dick till it runs dry" she gloated. That sentiment drove her over the edge and she shuddered around him.

Ron was barely holding on now, his dick needing just one little touch to explode. Shego knew that too and got off him, wrapping her fingers in his short hair and turning them both over while she pushed his face lower.

"Lick" was her sole command as Ron found himself breathing into the heavy aroma of her drenched pussy, the tang of Shego's cum filling his nostrils. Realizing the consequences he went to work immediately and energetically, running his tongue into her core while Shego held him in place.

 

* * *

 

Framed in a video window marked 'LIVE' Shego's face was displayed in close up as she shuddered with another orgasm and her screams of ecstasy blasted through the tiny speakers at the edge. In her chair Kim wasn't that far behind rubbing a vibrator against her clit as she watched Ron, her Ron she thought possessively, using his tongue to demonstrate just how much of a stud he was to her greatest foe.

While Shego demanded another one Kim's eyes darted over to a second window that was replaying a very different scene. Here the roles were reversed and Ron was forcing his dick past the lips of an entrapped Shego. Restrained and weighed down there was nothing the struggling vixen could do to prevent an angry Ron from forcing his tool down her throat and taking his satisfaction by force.

Kim pushed the true story of how that video was made out of her mind and pressed another finger into her sopping pussy while she pleasured herself to the dueling scenes of oral dominance between her man and her adversary.

Of course they weren't true enemies now. In the coming weeks they still fought but neither one was really trying to win. Kim certainly wasn't disappointed each time Shego 'somehow' managed to get away. That only meant that she could be a voyeur later on when Shego came to collect from Ron in the form of hours of intense fucking which left Shego blissfully satisfied until the next time she got hungry and broke Drakken out of prison for an evil plot.

And it wasn't like Kim didn't get a lot of action too. After watching Shego's tape she finally had the full story of how she had been portrayed to Ron as a needy slut who wanted his dick all the time. If was fortuitous that it was so close to the truth, a truth even Kim hadn't known before Shego's unintentional help.

Following up on her own observations of how alluring her mission clothes actually looked Kim went further, shrinking them down and revealing more skin. To her dad she explained that she needed more freedom of movement and it was totally necessary if she wanted to be safe fighting villains. Her mom only gave a knowing look at her and Ron beside her, having at least some idea what her teenage daughter was up to.

Dressed in a pair of ass hugging short shorts and a crop top that was as tight and tiny as a bra she was making it clear to Ron that her body was always available to him without the need to ask. After tense missions it was such a relief to her when he took complete control, often to 'punish' her for any real or imagined slip, and pushed her down to roughly fuck away all her stress by treating her like his personal sex toy.

Now open to mixing missions with pleasure and seeing how mad science could open up new possibilities it was only a matter of time before Kim found other gadgets that could be put to use satisfying her urges.

Kim had always wanted to hook up her best female friend Monique with Ron but Monique's taste had always been for the wrestling physique which he sadly lacked. When a mission involving Hench-co yielded a ring shaped device called the molecular muscle enhancer Kim didn't let morality get in the way of using it for her own ends.

That was how Monique came to be suspended upside down in Ron's arms, furiously sucking his dick while he buried his face in her pussy. Thanks to the ring Ron's massive biceps and six pack chest allowed him to hold her effortlessly in a standing sixty-nine position before she was ready and begging to be fucked by the tree trunk sized cock she'd been slobbering up.

It became one of Kim's favorite tapes and even though the ring eventually had to be removed Monique expressed an interest in trying again to see if the magic worked when Ron wasn't covered in massive muscles anymore.

Tara too wanted to give Ron another shot and this time Kim didn't leave anything to chance. Having pocketed a device called the moodulator and claiming it was destroyed she thought of using it on Tara but decided it was better used on her sometimes oblivious Ron.

The little device let Kim change Ron's mood and set the intensity, so at the click of a button she could make him happy or sad, romantic or lustful. By hitting romance at the right moment she made sure that Ron got the message and gave an enthusiastic yes when Tara suggested they see the fireworks in the park together.

Directing their date with the moodulator was more tricky than Kim had expected. With a blanket laid out on the grass it should have been a direct ticket to bang town but stray bystanders kept forcing Kim to hold off, switching Ron's emotions instantly from lust to anxiety so they wouldn't be discovered in a compromising position.

By the time the coast was clear Tara was a mess of pent up desire after Ron's frequent but short lived bouts of aggressive kissing and groping. Kim gave the girl what she wanted by turning the lust setting all the way up until the control unit shorted out. Tara had no complaints with Ron showing her how many times he could cum in one night before they both fell asleep under the stars.

Kim's final triumph was to put Bonnie in her place. For years her high school rival had been ridiculing Ron, calling him a loser in front of the whole school. But after thwarting one of Drakken's schemes Kim had the perfect weapon, a neuro-compliance chip. So when Bonnie mocked him again in front of both the cheerleaders and the football team she made sure to catch her at the end of the game and slip the device onto her forehead. From there Kim only had to speak a few commands and Bonnie obeyed.

Entering the boy's locker room she walked straight up to Ron and apologized profusely in front of the whole team. Everyone was understandably shocked but even more so when Bonnie pulled off her top and told him she wanted to make proper amends for all the bad things she'd said about him over the years.

What followed was Bonnie encouraging Ron to sample every part of her body. Lying face down on the bench she spread her butt cheeks, announcing that since she'd been such an ass to him it was only fair that he should get to take hers. As the football team cheered him on Ron mercilessly fucked her as Bonnie screamed out that he was the best she'd ever had.

After cumming inside her Ron gave her a smack said she was forgiven as he walked off. Bonnie slipped boneless to the floor in contentment and many of the players who had taken out their dicks while they watched the free show moved in to blow their loads all over her. That made Kim's job seem messy when she came to recover the chip but it wasn't there. A sleepy Bonnie informed her that the doodad had gotten caught on her shirt when she took it off. Apparently the mind control had only lasted until the end of her verbal apology.

Back in the present Kim was still considering her post mind swap life as she returned her gaze to the first monitor. Shego was on her knees with her face pressed into the mattress. Behind her Ron was sweating profusely as he hammered into her. "Fuck my ass like your life depends on it Stoppable" panted Shego and bit down on the sheets when he sped up. Life was good thought Kim as she settled in to enjoy the evening the same way Ron and Shego were.

**Author's Note:**

> If there was enough here to spark your interest and you want this continued please leave a comment.  
> Next chapter: The Green Queen Meets Her Match (Ron/Kim in Shego's body)


End file.
